<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宁羞】有发生过 by Saurry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834119">【宁羞】有发生过</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry'>Saurry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　曾经<br/>　　发生过感情<br/>　　发生过不能推翻的许多事情<br/>　　呼天不应<br/>　　还是有一秒温馨<br/>　　——杨千嬅《有发生过》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宁羞】有发生过</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　　<br/>　　本来多年之后，高振宁觉得自己几乎都已经放弃了姜承録。他许久没想起过对方，听到名字也只觉得怀念不觉得遗憾。他虽然还呆在电竞行业里，但一波波后浪前仆后继，当年的第一上单也逐渐被提起得少了。曾经感觉全网都是那一个ID，避也避不得，现在没有人故意提起，竟如同不存在一样。只是有一次队里小队员非要他讲他自己当选手时候的故事，把他搞得挺烦，夜里也没睡好。朦朦胧胧做了梦，醒过来觉得不是滋味。问自己是不是没放下，但又好像不是；可过去发生过的事没发生过的事，好像从来都还在介怀。<br/>　　<br/>　　他想了半天烦躁得不行，抓了抓头发，心里压不平那种酸涩，便想：如果再试一试呢，就最后一次了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个想法一冒出来便被他压了下去。他也就这么想了一想，然后便觉得心灰意冷。心说自己没放下又有什么用，当初看不破的便是他自己，现在还一点长进没有。当时觉得有什么事情发生了，其实不值一提，现在隔了五年十年再去回看，依然觉得有点暧昧不清的时刻，也不过是他自欺欺人的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁起床洗脸，冷静一下，在地铁站入站口边的早餐餐车买了包子牛奶，该怎么过日子就怎么过日子。<br/>　　<br/>　　他曾经被这段感情困了很久，最终终于想通了能放下。没能放下心里的白月光，但至少放下了自己的执着和酸楚。<br/>　<br/>　　他总是要和生命里他所不能反抗的许多苦闷和解的，譬如做少年挣扎找不到出路的时光，事业巅峰被按到冷板凳上的不解和自我质疑，眼睁睁看着时间飞逝版本更迭，年少他产生了错觉一头扑进的爱情不过是诸多苦闷其中之一。过去了，也能学着不去在意。<br/>　　<br/>　　那之后他也谈了两次恋爱。当教练太忙，劳心劳力，找不到合适的人，最后便是几段露水情缘，他也很满意。高振宁本钱好，越成熟便越有股透彻的魅力，隐约还有股少年人的理想主义和执拗，总归不会让自己太孤单。<br/>　　<br/>　　他握着地铁拉环，车厢摇摇晃晃，他的思绪也摇摇晃晃。高振宁想了想，觉得姜承録还是特殊的。可能特殊在是他一厢情愿，也可能是特殊在他从来都没有看清对方在想什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁从BP台上下来的时候，宋义进在和褚钰聊天，三个人闲聊说晚点儿一起去吃饭叙旧。高振宁还一口答应宋义进让他那个没在上海租到房子的朋友呆在自己家分摊房租。结果在饭桌上，他却见到了早上他还在想着的那个有点特殊的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　几年没联系过的姜承録坐在包厢里，见到他如常如旧地打招呼，叫他：宁。<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁心跳空了一拍，横生一股危机感，以及一种错位的陌生。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　一直有人觉得姜承録该找个对象了。他自己也这么觉得，但好像一直没有合适的机会。“哥觉得合适的话我可以见一见”挂在嘴边挂了几年，结果来看却一直在推迟。当选手的时候说等退役，退役了说要上学，毕业了说要找工作。等工作了终于安定下来，不得不直视这个问题，便开始频繁地做梦。他在梦里看到多年前的队友。青年厚实的肩背将白色的队服撑起，上面印着NING。高振宁卷着键盘鼠标下台，留给他一个背影。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有等他，但也不是故意离他而去，只是走下了灰沉的比赛台，走进了通道里一片黑暗之中，不见了。</p><p>　　每次在梦里他都只看到这一个场景，恍惚却觉得在高振宁走之前，也曾看着他看了很久。</p><p>　　当年好像有点什么事情一直没解决，于是他也没法向前走。曾经经历的时候他并不在意，因为生活里要在意的事情太多。少年时期心思又那么敏感。对同性有说不清的情感，嘴边谈起的时候越云淡风轻越不敢细想。有了个模糊的想法都心脏狂跳，觉得那样复杂禁忌，只能撇到一边。<br/>　　<br/>　　但现在这么多年过去，便不像当时那么不知所措一味闪躲。他也没法继续躲下去。每天醒来都在想梦里那个他没见过的画面，想高振宁看他看了很久的那个眼神。也分不清当初是不是真的被高振宁那样注视过，他却没法接着骗自已曾经什么都没有发生。骗自己当年没动过心，骗自己现在不觉得惋惜。</p><p>　　于是回过头细细想，先伸手的是自己，先跳到他背上让他搂住的是自己，先说不在意先避让的也是自己，现在放不下的也是自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　一件一件都做不得假。<br/>　　<br/>　　五年十年，姜承録惊觉自己原来曾经还有段初恋。高振宁送他一朵花，被他掷在冰雪里。现在不怕冷了捧出来，依稀还有能再开放的一丝生机。<br/>　　</p><p>　　　　<br/>　　对于姜承録，他才意识到这段感情，便如同一切都才刚刚开始，对高振宁来说，就完全不是这回事儿。对方越是咄咄逼人想靠近，他越是一再地想躲开。<br/>　<br/>　　他念旧，但从来不回头，想得很清楚要往前走。过去的离别留在过去，过去的荣誉留在过去，他从来不谈如果当年史森明没去rng会怎么样，他也很少谈S8夺冠的风光。同样的，他也不愿再回到一腔孤勇的时候，一心扑在姜承録身上。当时他答应了宋义进，无法，只能让拎着行李箱的姜承録住进自己的公寓里。但高振宁是真的不想再跟他扯上关系，生怕过去困扰他很久的感情再一次困住他。<br/>　　<br/>　　两个人一个追一个躲，几番拉扯他却更困惑了。他不停地想姜承録到底特殊在哪里呢？当初他觉得是自己一厢情愿，好容易清醒了姜承録却又回来了。仿佛跟他更亲昵，更让人想相信有什么正在发生，但又是什么和当初一样，都没有说清。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他从来不把炮友往家里带。平常大部分时间都住在基地里，回公寓的时间很少很少。姜承録不知道从哪里弄来了他们队的训练安排，有一次他又约了人的时候被堵在门口。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録问他：试试吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　高振宁跟他说那是炮友，姜承録也没否认。搞得高振宁心里更烦躁了，有一种愈演愈烈的错位感。他隐隐知道姜承録这回来找他是想干什么。好像是要给多年前没有说开的暧昧一个交代了，但他又觉得这不是他想要的。他年轻时所奢求的圆满，和现在他和姜承録上床完全就是两个极端。<br/>　　<br/>　　但他又说不上为什么觉得不对劲。想了好久末了泄了气，心想反正自己一直都没有看清姜承録到底想的是什么，只觉得他特别。这么久了还能在心里隐约感到那种未完待续却又戛然而止的酸楚。<br/>　　<br/>　　他想那就试一试吧，试最后一次，本来不就是这么想的吗。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録雪白的胸口袒露在他面前，他隔着皮肉摸到骨骼。还有一声声的心跳。他依照自己的经验，亲上对方柔软的乳尖，慢慢地，觉得好像想通了什么。他听到自己和对方的心跳声，都没有什么特别的。这便是答案了。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天醒过来，高振宁看到姜承録半张脸埋在枕头里。对方睡得头发乱蓬蓬地遮住了眼睛，被他伸手拨到耳后。他没有觉得特别高兴，也没有觉得特别低落。只是觉得当年发生的事情，终归与他想象的不一样。<br/>　<br/>　　姜承録现在比过去成熟了很多，成熟到能面对曾经的感情。但他看待感情、对待感情和当年必定不同。而对于高振宁来说，他并对现在的姜承録谈不上喜欢或爱，他只是怀念当初的对方，怀念那些眼神相对手指交握时呼之欲出却终究没有说出口的情感。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在姜承録再怎么回头来找他，终究不是他觉得特殊，始终放不下的那段过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　曾经他送姜承録的一朵花，这么多年也枯萎了。哪怕夹在书页里保存得很好，几乎还是要开放的样子，却也已经干死，一碰就碎。<br/>　　<br/>　　他等姜承録醒过来，两个人洗漱完，找了家小店吃早餐。他开诚布公地告诉对方，说：“你看筛哥，你也不是喜欢我，这么多年了咱们也没联系过，你也不知道我现在什么样。你可能就是想到之前觉得不甘心，现在有时间精力了就想把之前的遗憾都补上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“但过去的遗憾能怎么补呢，你也不是当时的你了，我也变了。我有一段时间总是想当时是不是我自己搞错了，总觉得我们之间好像有点什么似的。那段时间也是真喜欢你，总想着多跟你说句话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　说着他还开了个玩笑，道：“你看咱俩语言也不通，说了可能也跟没说一样。你也没听懂我说了什么，我还以为你都知道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“但我现在也不记得当初说了什么了。曾经到底是有发生过还是没发生过，现在也都不重要了。”</p><p>　　他嘚嘚叭叭说完，从自己思绪里挣出来，才发觉姜承録好久没说话了。无奈地笑了一下，问：“你是不是又没听懂了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録中文比当年还生疏，却要回答他：“有。”<br/>　<br/>　　高振宁没懂他这是说自己没听懂还是怎么样，愣了一下。</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　姜承録便补全这一句话。他低声道：“有发生过。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>